In open-hole and cased-hole wellbores used to extract hydrocarbons from subterranean formations, it is often necessary to create perforations and/or fractures near the wellbore to establish communication between a reservoir and the wellbore. Perforating and fracturing may, however, create debris that is undesirable in the wellbore. For instance, debris may damage wellbore equipment and may damage surface equipment. Debris may also damage the wellbore itself and/or formation perforations. Debris may also plug off casing and/or tubing exit holes. Such damage or plugging off may require remedial work and/or equipment replacement. Performing remedial work and repairing or replacing wellbore equipment and surface equipment damaged by downhole debris may be costly and time consuming and is therefore avoided where possible.